


插曲：预言

by gattoindex



Series: Gladiators & Empire [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Series: Gladiators & Empire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318112
Kudos: 3





	插曲：预言

烟幕回来时，正好看到钛师傅在指挥侍从打包东西。他们差不多已经搬空了整个图书馆和三分之一的公馆物品。

烟幕瞪大光镜看着半空的房间。“这是要干嘛？”

“很明显，我们要搬家了。”钛师傅语气轻松，仿佛不是即刻就要离开他们住了一百多万年的家。

哦，或许对他而言这段时间不算长，但几乎是烟幕的整个生命了。

“可是，”烟幕不情愿地说，“不是还有很多事没办完吗？我刚才还——”

“你去打听了我之前提及的事。而且，你想加入他们，是么？”老者把几块数据板——显然是特别重要的资料——放进子空间里。

烟幕低下头，猜想钛师傅可能不会喜欢自己的答案，并且知道对方也很清楚这一点。

没想到老者却笑了，“孩子，我能理解你。如果我和你一样年纪，只怕早就已经变形一路驶去竞技场了。哦，不，别误会。我的意思并不是说自己老得没力气做这件事了。不管怎么说，塞伯坦人终生都有战斗力。”

年轻金刚困惑地看着老师，不明白对方到底是什么意思。

“我不会去做这件事，是因为我看到了预言，已经足够让我明白旁观比参与更好。”接着，他摇了摇头，“不过年轻人肯定不会这么想。他们什么也不相信，总觉得不做点儿什么改变世界就是犯罪，呵呵。”

“如果一切都已经被预言了，那活着还有什么意义呢？既然结局早就确定。可事实上，每一段历史都告诉我们，抗争改变了命运。”烟幕说。

“我想你对预言有一点点误解。”钛师傅拍拍烟幕的肩，“看样子他们还得有一会儿才能装完车。来吧，陪我喝一杯，孩子。”

烟幕走到边柜前，倒了两杯淡能量，放在托盘里端过来。

“你说的没错，如果结局已定，一切都失去了意义。但预言……并不是结局。”钛师傅抿了口饮料，缓缓说道，“每一种文明对神都有自己的理解。但就我所知，无论这些虚无之名是什么样的存在，都不具备决定未来的能力。不过他们大概都算是相当不错的数学家，掌握着无边无际的信息，并据此推导出了一个概率最大的可能性，然后含含糊糊地透露给信众。”

烟幕的光镜悄悄瞥向那间大门敞开，已经空荡荡的密室。里面究竟诞生过多少最终成真的预言？又有多少最终被证伪？

“如果得出结论的时候就确信会兑现，根本没必要让我们知道，只要看着它们一步步实现就行。但事实上——预言总是被传播到世间，让尽可能多的人都知道。”

“我想他们这么做的目的是展示神明的伟大，这样民众才会信仰他们。”烟幕不记得自己是从哪里听到过这句话的，也许就是钛师傅以前讲过的？原话的意思大致是预言成真和死者复生是信仰的灵丹妙药。

老者赞许地点了点头，“你说对了一部分，这的确是显示神迹的重要作用之一。但另一方面来说，真正让预言兑现的——是我们自己。”

“我们？”

“预言从来都不是清晰的，它们充满了模糊的、似是而非的、存在多重解读角度的信息。但是人们总是会下意识地推动事物朝预言的方向发展。所以，与其说预言是真的，不如说是让足够多的民众相信它是真的，它就会成真。这是基于社会心理学的统计和推算。只不过民众通常只会记得那些兑现了的，却忘了那些错误的，它们可真是多如矿渣呢。”

“但你刚才又说是因为预言？”

“因为预言是脆弱的，在历史的长河中，总是不断地出现意外，意外的人和意外的事，改变了预言的行进方向。而竞技场……它所牵扯到的人物，他们俩——”老者停顿了一下，视线变得深沉，“有些预言，在众人无意识的推动下最终成真。另一些，被渴望结果的人采取措施迫使其成真。而这一个，千机智库不停地运算，一遍又一遍，却什么结果也没有……”

烟幕惊愕地看着光镜前这位几乎无人确切知道其年龄的金刚，几乎不敢相信自己的音频接收器。钛师傅那些关于威震天和奥利安·派克斯的片言只语从他的处理器中一一闪过。

但钛师傅突然大笑起来，“好了好了，快去整理你的东西吧。下个太阳周期就要出发了。”

“哦，哦。”烟幕有些晕乎地站了起来，带着一脸困惑离开了。

尽管跟随钛师傅的这些时日，已经让这位年轻金刚了解到老者从来不会释放任何无意义的信息。但此时的他或许还无法真正明白，这场对话的重要意义。


End file.
